starchitectfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfields
Starfields are essentially a backdrop for Systems and are chosen in the system selection screen. They can be bought with Starbux, and all cost 1 Starbuck each. There are 2-3 Starscapes that can be selected, per Galactic Region. Starfield named are coded, with Region, followed by a letter. The Galactic Bulge There are three starscapes to chose from in the Galactic Bulge. These include: GB-A "Computer Generated." ''The first starfield ever received, this starfield consists of a ring of what is assumed to be surrounding stars, with other stars scattered around it. The backdrop of this starfield is deep-blue. GB-B ''"Computer Generated." ''The second starfield in the set, this starfield consists of a green nebula-type background, with clumps of stars dotted around. GB-C The third starfield in the set, this starfield consists of multiple red stars, packed together quite closely. The background is also a red, making it one of the most bright star-scapes in Starchitect. Star Forming Region There are two starscapes available in the Star-Forming Regions. These are: SFR-A ''"Computer Generated." ''This starfield consists of a dark, almost black background, with multiple little stars dotted around, as well as some close-up blue and orange stars. SFR-B This starfield is very similar to GB-As, as it has a green nebula background with clumps of stars. However, it has fewer clusters of stars and more darkness in-between. Galactic Arm Merge Zone There are two starfields in the Galactic Arm Merge Zone, and it also happens to be the first region to contain a real picture: GAMZ-A ''"NASA's Fermi Ray spent five years building this image of the most active objects in our sky." ''First ever real starscape, it consists of a purple-like background, with warmer colors moving toward red in the middle, forming a stripe. Small splotches of these colors are also dotted around the sky. GAMZ-B This starfield is one of the brightest, with a bright Midbula covering most of the sky, leaving an orangish-red backdrop. Galactic Arms Zone There are two starfields in the Galatic Arms Zone, these are: GAZ-A ''"This image contains three surveys of hydrogen emissions (WHAM, ''VTTS'', and SHASSA) to create a 'Warm Ionized Medium'" ''This starfield is the second real one, created from hydrogen emission distribution. It consists of a fiery-like band down the center, with the occasion flare off to the side. The background is black. GAZ-B This starfield has a thin, golden band of stars down the middle, which appears to glow light-blue. Multiple tiny white stars are firmly packed around the sides, on a deep-blue background. Mid-Arm Region The Mid-Arm Region has a total of 3 starfields, which include: MAR-A ''"Computer Generated" This starscape is the default one for the Mid-Arm Region. It has a black background, which a thin blue nebula off to one side. MAR-B This starscape has a purple band of nebula across the middle, with a golden bulge right in the center. This starscape seems to be connected to MAR-A, as the same blue nebulae can be seen above and below the band. The background is black. MAR-C This starfield is full of a light-blue web of stars and nebulae, being brighter in the middle and fading out to a darker blue along the edges. Outer Regions The Outer Regions have two starfields. These include: OR-A ''"This is an infrared image of our sky created by NASA's WISE spacecraft" ''This starscape is one of the more interesting ones, with a band of scattered green stars across the left side, which evens out into a solid blue band on the right. The background is a very dark purple. OR-B The last starscape in the group, OR-B is closely related to GB-B and SFR-B, as it shares the same green nebula background. However, it seems to have very few stars, a lot less than it's relatives. Trivia *There are 14 starfields in total, to buy the ones that aren't default will cost 8 Starbux *There are more starfields in the Galactic Bulge and the Mid-Arm Regions, probably because they are the first or the best Galactic Region to use. *There are 3 starfields that were made from real pictures.